dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackpowder Promise
} |name = Blackpowder Promise |image = Arishok-BlackpowderPromise-80.jpg |px = 260px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |caption = |start = Javaris Tintop |end = |prereqs = |location = Dead Man's Pass |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Blackpowder Promise is a main quest in Dragon Age II. Not to be confused with Blackpowder Courtesy. Acquisition This quest starts with the rescue of the dwarf merchant Javaris and his bodyguards at Dead Man's Pass on Sundermount. He asks Hawke to locate a band of Tal-Vashoth and obtain information on a powder that explodes without magic or lyrium. He says there should be profit in it for all. Using the money option (Upper right) gives and . Using the Use it against Outlaws option (Lower right) and . Using the middle option gives . Walkthrough Once Hawke leaves Dead Man's Pass, his party may go to the Wounded Coast. Taking the south main road, Hawke is somewhat startled when a Qunari steps out of the northward path and warns his group of a group of Qunari ahead who have set up an ambush for travelers. This Qunari is disgusted with his fellows because they are no longer orderly now that they have taken to attacking travelers. Start up the hill to be ambushed by four well-spread-out Qunari labeled as Tal-Vashoth. The ambush is telegraphed since the 8-foot tall Qunari stick up out of the vegetation pretty obviously. After finishing them, you'll find another half-dozen up the hill along with a standard chest. Don't go further up the hill or you'll prematurely involve yet another group of Qunari which might make too many to handle conveniently. Finally, go up the hill to tackle the last group of what looks like two. As soon as this battle starts, four will come up the hill behind you and several will appear behind some bushes. There's a chest back there if you haven't found it already from previous visits. Now that the dust has settled, you find you are at the entrance to the Tal-Vashoth Cavern. Entering the cavern takes you into a small area with some rubble hiding a wooden staff and a door. The door slides up to reveal some steps down to a small campsite and another door. This door opens into a medium irregular area with several stalagmites reducing lines of sight. The four Qunari present didn't take kindly to our arrival and left no loot. Going up some stairs, some minor loot was found in a crate. A door takes the party to the next section which is empty, but some Qunari can be seen at a distance further into the cave. Go down the stairs and turn right to the dead-end tunnel to find a chest and a body to loot, but watch out for the trap. Reversing direction to the rest of the cave, you'll be attacked by five Qunari soon followed by four more together with a Tal-Vashoth Officer. After the fight, go up some steps to find a Silverite crafting resource site. It appears from the layout that this had been a mine at some time in the past and not just a cavern. Follow the mine adits (horizontal passages) to check out any loot, but return to the door to the remainder of the mine. In the downward passage, there was a lyrium deposit and a chest. Proceeding through the door from this area reveals steps going up to another door at the top. You are approaching the Tal-Vashoth main body of four soldiers and a Leader with several more hidden at first who come out to play once the battle starts. Among them is a Tal-Vashoth Saarebus who should become a priority for you to kill because he is a mage and dangerous. You will find the formula for a Combustion Grenade on the body of the Leader. Following the fight, leave by the south door. The quest ends with a visit to the Arishok of the Qunari to inform him of the death of the Tal-Vashoth rebel group. He can be found near the Docks during the day inside the Qunari compound. The Arishok said that Javaris misunderstood and there was no deal to buy the secret of the grenade. The Qun already knew how to make the grenades and were happy to dispense them retail to enemies... one by explosive one. If you select “future profits”, the Arishok will direct Javaris to pay leave the Qunari Compound immediately. Hawke gets up to 4 sovereigns and 400 experience and the quest is done. *If Fenris is in the party when you confront the Arishok, Fenris will greet the Qunari in their language with the Arishok making bemused comments about the elf's cultural knowledge. Also, an additional dialogue option opens up deferring to Fenris's understanding of the situation, though this does not change the outcome of the quest. *If Isabela is in the party when you ask to enter the compound she will ask to leave and will leave the party (her absence is non permanent). Result When you meet Javaris at the docks selecting "He owes me future profits." will result in completing the quest. Rewards Depending on choices made in the final dialog with Arishok: * 4 if the option "I was promised future profits" is selected * 3 if the option "He still owes me" is selected * No reward (and no XP) if the option "You'd better leave, Javaris" is selected Friendship/Rivalry At the beginning of the quest, if you agree to do it for the money: If you agree to do it to hunt outlaws: Note If you are playing an already aggressive hawke, you can ask the Ex tal'vashoth to fight the final boss battle with you. After Javaris leaves proceed up the stairs and speak to the Arishok. Depending on your dialogue choice before Javaris left, the Arishok will speak according to that choice. After some dialogue, you can ask him some questions before saying goodbye. During Shepherding Wolves in the Sister's hideout you will find an extra dialogue choice stating you can speak to the Arishok as you have had some dealings with him. While trying to put together money for the Deep Roads expedition, keep in mind that Javaris will try to back out of his deal. He will only pay the player if the Arishok forces him. Category:Dragon Age II main quests